christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Udrick Wise
Udrick "Ricky" Christopher Wise, also known as Rick Wise, is an American musician that has been active since 1998. He performed Drums for several different acts, including Art-metal bands Tantrum of the Muse and UnTeachers and the pop-punk band The Huntingtons. History Rick Wise began his musical career in 1998, forming Tantrum of the Muse, alongside Stephen Sarro and Jason Stauffer on Guitars/Vocals and Bass respectively. The three performed live a few times before Stauffer was let go from the band and Jim Settle was added on. The three signed a deal with Takehold Records and released The Heart is a Two-Headed Sperm in 1999. The band followed up with the controversial Modernmu$ick(2000)! the following year. The album featured a track titled "Screw the Christian Industry", which caused controversy at the time. It was even brought up subtly in an HM Magazine issue with Doug Van Pelt interviewing Bruce Fitzhugh. 2001 saw the band release an EP, The Downtrodden & the Sidhe. Wise joined the punk rock band The Huntingtons as a drummer in 2001, which led to him departing from Tantrum of the Muse in 2002. With The Huntingtons, in 2001, he recorded two albums, Rock 'n' Roll Habits for the New Wave and Songs in the Key of You. In 2003, Wise also recorded a split with The Huntingtons and a band called Retarted, The Soothing Sounds Of... and a new album simply titled Self-titled Album. In 2004, he rejoined Tantrum of the Muse for a brief time, rejoining Sarro and Settle, alongside Seth Luzier on Keyboards. However, it was short lived as Luzier's wife left him and Wise departed once more, which resulted in the band disbanding by Sarro.Ritch, Jeremy (2004). "Tantrum of the Muse is Dead". HM Magazine. Retrieved on January 28, 2019. In 2005, he recorded one more album with The Huntingtons, Pull the Plug, which was the band's final album for a time. In 2007, the band reformed with Wise as their drummer. In 2014, UnTeachers, a band consisting of Sarro, Travis Turner (ex-Aletheian, ex-Becoming the Archetype, Solamors) and Joshua Kale (My Brother the Woodmaker), recorded an album titled A Human Comedy, which both Wise and Luzier guest featured on."Unteachers - A Human Comedy". Discogs. Retrieved on January 28, 2019. In 2016, Turner and Kale left the band, being replaced by Wise and Keith Scotten taking over their respective positions. The band will be releasing music soon."Stephen Sarro Interview from Tantrum of the Muse, Unteachers". Love Your Enemies Records. December 6, 2018. Retrieved on January 28, 2019. Bands Current * UnTeachers (2016-present) Former * Tantrum of the Muse (1998-2002, 2004) * The Huntingtons (2001-2005, 2007-2015) Discography Tantrum of the Muse * The Heart is a Two-Headed Sperm (1999) * Modernmu$ick(2000)! (2000) * The Downtrodden & the Sidhe (2001) The Huntingtons * Rock 'n' Roll Habits for the New Wave (2001) * Songs in the Key of You (2001) * The Soothing Sounds Of... (2003; w/ Retarted) * Self-titled Album (2003) * Pull the Plug (2005) UnTeachers * A Human Comedy (2014) References External Links * Neil (June 19, 2001). "Tantrum of the Muse". Friends Like You. Retrieved on January 18, 2019. Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Tantrum of the Muse Members Category:UnTeachers Members